Shadowless
by InternationalWriter
Summary: SYOC! First story! The mains here are Brackenpaw and Hawkpaw (Slightly Moonpaw as well). Moonpaw is a young kit stolen from her mother's Clan, and raised in a different Clan. But when two toms with unknown pasts come in, her life changes once more. But, will she like this new found change? Oc's needed!


**Hello, FanFiction people! This is a new story I'm making. Please submit your cats! **

**Rules:**

**Don't beg for them to be a main. NOT a first come first serve!**

**Weird Eye colors are allowed!**

**No crazy names**

**Loners, Kittypets, and Rouges allowed!**

**If you read the rules, put 'Shadow' on the top or bottom of your form!**

**Have fun!**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance (For Allegiances):**

**Full Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**Parents:**

**Mate/Crush:**

**Kits:**

**Rank:**

**Bio (its history if you didn't know):**

**Anything else:**

**RavenClan**

**Leader**

**OPEN**

**(Apprentice- Hawkpaw)**

**Deputy**

**OPEN**

**Medicine Cat**

**Nightstream- **Black she-cat with white forepaws; hazel eyes

**Warriors**

**Whiskerstripe- **Black tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**Icestep- **White tom with green eyes

******(Apprentice- Moonpaw)******

******Featherpath- **Grey tabby tom with green eyes****

**(Apprentice- Whitepaw)**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Young Warriors**

******Frostcloud- **White she-cat with black paws; ice blue eyes****

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Queens**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Apprentices**

**Moonpaw- **Silver-white she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Whitepaw- **White tom with green eyes

**Hawkpaw- **Light brown tom with hazel eyes

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Elders**

**Skysoul- **Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

**CherryClan**

**Leader**

**OPEN**

**Deputy**

**OPEN**

**Medicine Cat**

**OPEN**

**Senior Warriors**

**Shimmerleaf- **Silver-white she-cat with green eyes

**Spottedblaze**- huge black and white tom with green eyes

**(Apprentice- Mistpaw)**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Young Warriors**

**Vinetail- **sleekblack she-cat with amber eyes

**(Apprentice- Nightpaw)**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Queens**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Apprentices**

**Nightpaw- **Silver-black tabby tom with green eyes

**Mistpaw- **silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Elders**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**GrassClan**

**Leader**

**OPEN**

**Deputy**

**Swiftscratch- **dark grey tom with white legs and green eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**OPEN**

**Senior Warriors**

****Larkflight- **dark ginger she-cat with brown like stripes and blue eyes**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Young Warriors**

****Flutterwing- ****white she-cat with ginger paws and ears and green eyes

**Rosetail- **Ginger she-cat with green eyes

****Featherhawk- ****Brown tabby tom with black markings under his eyes; blue eyes**  
><strong>

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Queens**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Apprentices**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Elders**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**SilverClan**

**Leader**

**OPEN**

**Deputy**

**Bloodscar- **Red she-cat with one black paw; red eyes

**Medicine Cat**

****Stonepigeon- ****Gray she-cat with white tipped tail; blue eyes

**Senior Warriors**

**Messyfur- **Dark brown tom with black tipped ears; blue eyes

**(Apprentice- Brightpaw)**

**Blackroot- **Black tom with white patches; amber eyes

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Young Warriors**

**Oakmask- **brown tom with green eyes

****(Apprentice- Brackenpaw)****

****Greypool-** Dark grey she-cat with light blue eyes**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Queens**

**Pureheart- **White she-cat with gray paws; amber eyes- **Expecting**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Apprentices**

**Brackenpaw- **Brown tom with green eyes; dark brown chest

**Brightpaw- **Calico she-cat with green eyes

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Elders**

**Silvertree- **sliver white she-cat with black tipped toes and sliver eyes

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Loners**

**Firefly- white she-cat with ginger flecks; blue eyes**

**Chapter 1**

The moon shone brightly against the dark Silverpelt, undisturbed. A flash of black tabby fur streaked past the moon, others' following behind the tom. They continued to run, their fur being brushed by the wind on their territory.

They quickly approached a forest with many kinds of trees, never slowing down. Only when they reached the beginning of CherryClan territory, was when they slowed and stalked towards the entrance.

Quickly and stealthy, they snuck in the nursery, grabbing a bundle of silver-white fur. The she-kit was taken up and, along with the others', disappeared in the night.

**4 moons later in RavenClan~**

A silver-white she-cat woke up, the Silverpelt shining brightly. She got up, careful not to disturb her siblings and mother, and padded towards the end of the den. Up on the top-right side was a large crack, where Silverpelt shined at. She sat down, lifted her head up, and gazed at the Silverpelt, knowing StarClan was watching over her.

Slowly, Silverpelt faded away, being replaced from the bright sun. The silver-white she-cat sighed, a bit sadden that the Silverpelt left. She didn't know why, but when she looked at the Silverpelt, she felt… free. "Moonkit," her mother's voice mewed softly, calling her.

Moonkit, the silver-white she-cat, frowned. She wasn't her real mother, and Moonkit saw through all the lies they told her. She got up and padded towards her 'mother'. "Yes, Frostcloud?" Moonkit asked politely on the outside, but on the inside Moonkit wanted to spit out her name. Frostcloud smiled, not noticing the tone of her voice.

"Why are you up?"

Moonkit stayed quiet for a while, but gets saved by her 'brother', Whitekit. He opened his eyes and yawns. "Hey, Moonkit! Wanna play?" Her 'brother' asked excitedly, after he finished stretching. Moonkit nodded eager to escape her 'mother'.

"Wait!" Frostcloud mewed, stopping them. "Don't come back dirty! Today is your apprentice ceremony!" Frostcloud mewed loudly, as they sprinted away from the nursery, ready to knock down one of the warriors.

"Watch out! There's a storm of kit-warriors coming!" A black she-cat with white paws and light brown eyes chuckled. Quickly and swiftly, she grabed one of the kits in her jaws. Whitekit gasped, seeing that his 'sister' was taken.

"Moonkit, I-I'll get help!" Without another word, Whitekit dashed off, most likely not to come back. Whitekit was afraid of the black she-cat, when he saw her shove herbs down a kits throat, not knowing it was the only way to save the kit from Greencough.

"Hey, Nightstream, can you put me down?" Moonkit mewed politely. A purr rumbled in the black she-cat's throat. Nightstream, the black she-cat, gently placed Moonkit down. Moonkit sighed. "I hate my family! They aren't even my family!" Moonkit complained.

Nightstream sighed before motioning the kit to her den. Once they were safely inside, Nightstream spoke. "I know you hate them Moonkit, but they took care of you. They feed you, even when they didn't need to!" Moonkit blinked then sighed. She knew Nightstream was right, and she hated it.

"What are you kits doing here!?" A loud yowl sounded from the clearing, making Nightstream's and Moonkit's fur bristle up. Nightstream turned around and licked her fur flat. Moonkit got up and trotted to the clearing. The leader was on the High Stump, the only light source in the clearing shining on him.

In the middle of the clearing were two toms, both Moonkit's age. Both toms had brown fur, but one had green eyes while the other had hazel eyes. The green eyed tom puffed out his dark brown chest.

"We were abandoned from our home and family. We crossed your territory without knowing." He mewed calmly, licking his left paw and drawing it over his left ear. The leader's eyes narrowed. Moonkit sniffed. They didn't smell like Kittypets, but hey, what did she know? She was still a kit.

"No home… prey is short here; we will only be able to care for one of you…" Yowls erupted from the sides close to the clearing.

"But their measly loners!"

"They could be lying!"

"They could be Kittypets for all we know!"

"They might be spies!"

"Silence!" The leader yowled, flicking his tail. "Did we all forget what happened during the Great Hunger?" Moonkit cocked her head to the side, confusion clearly written in her eyes. 'Great Hunger?'

All the cats bowed their heads, remembering what had happened. The leader nodded his head at his Clan's silence. "Like I said before, only one of you two may stay here."

The two toms nodded their heads and the hazel eyed tom hesitantly stepped forward. The green eyed tom shrugged before getting up and dashing towards the exit. The hazel tom turned around swiftly and was going to call out, but it was too late.

"Young tom, come up." The leaders' voice boomed, causing his hairs to rise up. They started to flatten, but slowly, as he made his way to High Stump. When the tom reached the High Stump, the leader called out, "Moonkit, Whitekit, you two come up as well."

"Clan Meeting!" He yowled, the cats pouring from their dens that weren't already there. Moonkit, along with the new tom-kit, came up. Whitekit rushed up from behind them.

"Whitekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Your mentor will be Featherpath. I hope Featherpath will pass down all he knows on to you."

"Featherpath, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Icestep, and you have shown yourself to be strong and loyal. You will be the mentor of Whitepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Whitepaw."

With that said, Featherpath went up to Whitepaw and the two touch noses.

"Moonkit," She slowly stepped up. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Icestep. I hope Icestep will pass down all he knows on to you."

"Icestep, you are ready to take on an apprentice once more. You had received excellent training from Pinefeather, who is now in StarClan," The leader hung his head down slightly, as if bowing his head, "And you have shown yourself to be stunning and loyal. You will be the mentor of Moonpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Moonpaw."

Moonpaw's heart began to race as Icestep came up. They touched noses, but out of Moonpaw shaking, she accidentally bumped her head into Icestep's. This earned her a slight glare, but his eyes held slight amusement.

"Now, young tom. What is your name?" The leader asks. "It-It's Hawk..." The tom stuttered. The leader nodded. "From this day on, until you earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Hawkpaw! I shall be your mentor and I will teach you everything I know." They both two touched noses.

"Whitepaw! Moonpaw! Hawkpaw!" The clan cheered, but Moonpaw knew they only cared about Whitepaw. It was always like that. They knew she was half-clan, and she knew it too.

**Send in your cats! Until next time!**


End file.
